Dawn
by Lady Siruae
Summary: Our favourite Sindarin Prince is feeling a bit down. Why? And what could possibly turn the birth of a child into an occasion of incredible sadness? LegolasOC Please RR


Hello everyone! Welcome to my first LOTR one-shot fic! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Lord of the Rings. Tolkein thought of them first. I do, however, own Freya, Elenna and Anara, and I _definitely_ own Lalaith, Celeblas, Gillas and Elanora. Warnings: mild angst, slight A/U. Slight Legolas soul torture. **Legolas lovers: you have been warned. If you do not like an utterly miserable Legolas, then leave.**

---------------------------------------------------------

Dawn.

The glory of _anar _as she rises in the morning is a lovely sight in any land.

Sam Gamgee stared up as she rose over the Stock Hill, thinking of the glory of Rosie his wife.

Merry Brandybuck would oft compare the dawn to his lovely Estella, as did Peregrin Took to his Diamond, when it came over the Old Forest, soft and light.

The King Elessar loved dawn because it illuminated his beautiful Arwen as she lay beside him, when it seeped about the White Tower, luminous and gold.

Faramir of Ithilien preferred dawn to any other time because it turned his lady's hair to gold as it wafted through the golden boughs.

To Gandalf and Frodo, dawn was the start of another beautiful Aman day.

The small grey elvish boat on the sea, bearing the body of Boromir, was bathed in soft, gentle dawn light.

The dwarf Gimli thought dawn as fair as Galadriel, when it peered into the caves, filling them with a rosy light.

Legolas, sitting on a rock beneath the Mountains of Moria, thought no maiden in all of Arda could be as beautiful as the Sun when she rose. Not a one.

The members of the Company of the Ring were scattered about the world. Aragorn was King in Gondor, Gimli Lord of Aglarond, the Hobbits in the Shire. Gandalf and Frodo were in the West. Legolas, who lived alternately in Mirkwood or Ithilien, was quite lonely. For the last year he had been restless, yet had not known why. Then one day, as he stood on Dol Amroth, he realised what it was: the sea-calling. _Why?_ he asked himself, _why now? Why now, when all my friends are settled and happy, and it is only a matter of time before I am?_ But he knew the answer to that already: it was _because_ his friends were settled. After all, Gandalf and Frodo were over the sea, Frodo healing, Gandalf hinting that he had a lover. Aragorn was happily married with three children already to Arwen, and King in Gondor. Sam had married Rose, and had four children; Merry had married Estella Bolger; Pippin had married Diamond of Long-Cleeve, and she was expecting. Faramir had wedded Éowyn; Éomer had married Lothíriel; and Gimli was preparing for his marriage to Freya, a truly charming young dwarf-lady. Everyone was settled save him, and he was of no current disposition to find a lady. Sure, there was the pretty Celeblas in Mirkwood, who was keen on him, and then there was Gillas in Imladris, who loved the thought of wedding a Sindar, and then there was the lovely Elanora of Lórien. All were pretty ladies, and all loved him, but he loved none of them. He could not find it, and it was ruining him. His father was concerned, asked if any lady –or man, just in case- caught his fancy: and was even more so when the answer was a dull 'no'. This alarmed Thranduil; but at last it became apparent that his son had not recovered from whatever mental wound he had sustained, and he let him go.

It was a fine, warm Shire noon when young Elanor and little Frodo-lad came running up the hill. 'Father! Uncle Merry! Uncle Pippin! An elf is here, on his big grey horse!' 'An elf?' cried Sam, leaping to his feet. 'Legolas!' shouted Merry and Pippin in unison. And sure enough, around the corner, mounted on Arod, trotted Legolas. He looked fair as ever, but there was a remoteness in his eyes that frightened Sam somewhat, for it was the same look that Frodo had had before he sailed.

'My dear friends,' smiled the tall elf, 'I have missed you so. I call you to Minas Anor for a joyous occasion: the birth of the King's first son. He hopes you can attend very soon.' And without dismounting, Legolas rode off again. He visited the other members in like fashion, and came to Minas Anor later than the others. This had caused those present at the White City to confer anxiously about him: but no-one could come to a conclusion.

When all were present at the feast, Aragorn rose to command silence. 'Listen to my words! Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, we welcome from the Shire. Gimli and Freya, Lord and Lady of Aglarond, we welcome here with King Éomer and his Queen. My good Steward Faramir and the Lady Éowyn are come from Ithilien, and of course we welcome our dear Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Ithilien, all to this Great Hall. We are here to celebrate a most joyous event. Three weeks ago my beautiful Queen Arwen Evenstar gave birth to our third child. As you know, our first two children were my lovely daughters, Princess Elenna and Princess Anara. Now, I am proud to announce the birth of Prince Eldarion, heir of the Reunited Kingdom.'

After the applause died down, Legolas rose. 'Firstly, congratulations to Aragorn and Arwen on their fine baby boy. But I have come for a slightly less joyful purpose. I regret to inform everyone present that at the end of the spring I intend to sail over the Sea to the West. Please,' he continued, seeing the looks on the faces of his friends, 'do not try to dissuade me. I am set, and my ship is already nearly built.'

The end of the spring came too fast for the Fellowship, who had spent the last few months riding around Arda visiting all their old haunts, and it found them at Dol Amroth, watching Legolas' ship preparing to sail. It was a fine grey ship, big enough to accommodate Legolas and the crew that had volunteered to come with him, with shining white sails, embossed with five green leaves in a cluster: the insignia of Mirkwood.

Then Legolas himself appeared, wearing his newest robe: a deep navy, sprinkled with silver sparkles to represent the night sky, a silver belt with emerald leaf carvings, and his crown of Mirkwood. His hair was braided beautifully, and it was studded with white and green jewels. Adúlya his white sword hung by his side, and he bore a quiver of arrows and his bow of the Galadhrim.

This was the last straw for the Hobbits, who burst into tears and seized hold of the elf around his knees and waist, sobbing into his robe for him not to go. Legolas comforted them gently, though there were tears in his bright blue eyes. He farewelled Faramir and his Rohirrim friends, then his father and all his kindred who were not to sail. He kissed Arwen's hand, and farewelled Aragorn's daughters and son, then Aragorn himself. Even the mighty King of Gondor could not refrain from shedding some tears over his friend's departure. This was nearly too much for the elf, and he too shed some tears, but it was not until he reached Gimli that his resolve was tested most. Gimli was crying outright, shamelessly. 'We, laddie,' he sobbed pitifully, 'were to sail together after the death of Aragorn. Why now?' Then Legolas nearly crumbled, and he began to cry too, but he managed to say, 'My dearest friend, some wounds run too deep to endure. I must go, or die of this wounding of the soul.' Then Legolas kissed Gimli softly on his forehead and cheeks, and went aboard the ship.

Several days later on a clear starlit night, Legolas beheld the shore, and, as he landed, saw Frodo running to him in surprise, and Gandalf –in his much younger Maia form- walking the beach with another Maia. But the long-deep wound in Legolas' soul healed at once when he stepped off the gangplank into a swift Aman sunrise, and was at once embraced by a beautiful elf-maiden. 'Ah, Lalaith,' sighed Legolas, 'I missed you. I am truly healed, for I love you once more.' 'I love you, Legolas. Now, let us watch the dawn. It begins our new lives... together.'

The glory of _anar_ as she rose in all her splendour over the golden seas sank deep into his heart.

Dawn.

-------------------------------------------

Okay, LOTR-lovers, what did ya think? Was it any good? Please review. I love feedback!

Lady Kakarot XXX


End file.
